This disclosure generally relates to multiplexers and demultiplexers for optical communication.
In optical communication, multiplexing generally refers to methods for combining multiple input optical signals into a single output port. The multiplexed signal may then be transmitted over an optical link such as an optical fiber (or multiple optical fibers). Demultiplexing generally refers to methods for separating the multiplexed signal into multiple constituent optical signals exiting the output ports of the device. A device that performs the multiplexing is called a multiplexer (MUX), and a device that performs demultiplexing is called a demultiplexer (DEMUX or DMX). In some configurations, a device may perform both multiplexing and demultiplexing depending on the ports that are designated as input(s) or output(s).
The claimed subject matter is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.